villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Beagle Babes
The Beagle Babes are cousins of Beagle Boys, appearing only as the main antagonists in the DuckTales episode The Good Muddahs. What they lacked in fame and success, they more than made up for it in their feminine charm and cunning. Story The Beagle Babes wanted to become big, like Beagle Boys, so when Ma Beagle and her boys are all locked away in the slammer, they decided it was their time for notoriety. They learned that Scrooge McDuck was the sole caretaker for some valuable crown jewels, and they promptly decided to steal them. However, the heist backfires when they realized they forgot to supply their guns with bullets, and as an alternative, they decided to kidnap Webby Vanderquack. Over time, they become attached to her, and even end up repenting for their crimes. At the end of the episode, they are jailed, and never mentioned again. Sisters Boom-Boom Beagle Boom-Boom Beagle is one of the three Beagle Babes, cousins of the Beagle Boys, in DuckTales. She appears in the DuckTales episode "The Good Muddahs" together with her sisters "Bouffant Beagle" 767-171 and "Babydoll Beagle" 776-177. She has a somewhat ditzy, childlike personality and seems somewhat naive. She can use her "charm" to distract people, so her sisters can rob them. While the Beagle Babes are thieves, they don't seem to be very evil in nature. Boom-Boom and her sisters really started to care about Webby Vanderquack after they kidnap her. Boom-Boom Beagle along with her sisters Bouffant Beagle and Babydoll Beagle appear in the DuckTales episode Good Muddahs. Where she and her sisters kidnap Webby and hold her for ransom. Bouffant Beagle Bouffant Beagle is one of the three Beagle Babes, cousins of the Beagle Boys, in DuckTales. She only appears in the DuckTales episode "The Good Muddahs" together with her sisters "Boom-Boom Beagle" 382-238 and "Babydoll Beagle" 776-177. Bouffant is the leader of the Beagle Babes and seems to be the smartest and most mature of the trio. She comes up with most of their plans and takes care of her younger sisters (like going shoplifting for food that they want). While the Beagle Babes are thieves, they don't seem to be very evil in nature. Bouffant and her sisters really started to care about Webby Vanderquack after they kidnap her. Bouffant Beagle along with her sisters Boom-Boom Beagle and Babydoll Beagle appear in the DuckTales episode The Good Muddahs. Where she and her sisters kidnap Webby and hold her for ransom. Babydoll Beagle Babydoll Beagle is the youngest of the Beagle Babes, cousins of the Beagle Boys, in DuckTales. She only appears in the Ducktales episode "The Good Muddahs" together with her sisters "Boom-Boom Beagle" 382-238 and "Bouffant Beagle" 767-171. Babydoll is the tomboy of the Beagle Babes. She's somewhat rough, impulsive and impatient. If Bouffant doesn't come up with a plan, Babydoll will usually think of one on the spot herself. These vary in succes. While the Beagle Babes are thieves, they don't seem to be very evil in nature. Bouffant and her sisters really started to care about Webby Vanderquack after they kidnap her. Babydoll Beagle along with her sisters, Bouffant Beagle and Boom-Boom Beagle appear in the DuckTales episode Good Muddahs. Where she and her sisters kidnap Webby and hold her for ransom. Trivia *Boom-Boom must not be confused with Boom Boom Beagle, a male member of the family. *Boom-Boom's placard number, "38-22-38," could also be interpreted as her body measurements. Navigation Category:Female Category:Criminals Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Thugs Category:Arrogant Category:Partners in Crime Category:Liars Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Imprisoned Category:Greedy Category:Traitor Category:One-Shot Category:Anti-Villain Category:Siblings Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Amoral Category:Redeemed Category:Ducktales Villains